Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. The amount of user-created content accessible by devices through the network services is increasing. However, no services currently exist that allow a consumer to query for media (e.g., an image or a video) based on the characteristics associated with the media, such as a location associated with the media, or a location associated with the media that is within a boundary of a location. Further, no such services currently exist that allow a consumer to query for media based on the type of content that is contained within the media. By way of example, a consumer cannot tell that a video contains mountains unless the author of the video tagged the video as including mountains. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that allows consumers to query media based on, for example, the location of the media, as well as other characteristics associated with the media.